dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Apocryphos/History
History Not much is known about Apocryphos' past, though the Noah within Tyki claims to have been searching for it for around 7000 years.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 203, Page 23 Plot Seed of Destruction arc Apocryphos is first seen, under the guise of the Unnamed Cardinal, accidentally being egged alongside Johnny Gill in the cafeteria by those who did not approve of Johnny still supporting Allen.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 202, Page 19 After cleaning himself up, he assures Allen's friends that he will not be executedD.Gray-man Manga Chapter 202 before going off to reorder his ruined lunch. Later, when Allen begins to have problems with his inner Noah, the Cardinal arrives to 'heal' him.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 202, Page 31 Howard Link, who has been watching Allen, backs off, only to notice that the guards outside of the room have been knocked out, just before he notices the Cardinal's hand transforming as he talks about the Heart being worried about Allen.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 202, Page 32 Feather-like tendrils grow out of the Cardinal's hand, and he uses them to damage Allen,D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 203, Page 4 and when Link attempts to defend Allen, the Cardinal outmaneuvers him, clasping Link's head in his hands and causing more of the feather-like substance to grow out of Link's eyes.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 203, Page 8 Allen, who thinks the Cardinal is about to kill Link, lashes out with his Crowned Clown, piercing the Cardinal's skull,D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 203, Page 10 and when Allen begins to panic over killing a fellow 'human,' the Cardinal simply walks back to Allen and states that there is no one so deeply connected to Innocence as Allen before resuming his attempts to 'absorb' him. During this Allen sees into the Cardinal's memories. Through this, Allen learns that it was the Cardinal who had attacked his master, Cross Marian, using Cross' own Innocence, Judgment.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 203, Page 16 Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot then arrive, Tyki saving Allen from the CardinalD.Gray-man Manga Chapter 203, Page 20 and Road comforting him.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 203, Page 25 The Cardinal, who has been dealt a heavy amount of damage, starts to recover and begins to change his form. Allen noting as he does that he feels like an Accommodator. Tyki tells Allen that the Cardinal is not an Accommodator, but rather an independent Innocence that exists solely to protect the Heart.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 203, Page 28 Tyki then notes that the Millennium Earl calls it Apocryphos.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 203, Page 29 His true form revealed, Apocryphos engages Tyki in battle, quickly overpowering him.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 204, Page 9 Allen then rushes in and attacks Apocryphos, enraged over his hand in Cross' death.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 204, Page 11 Apocryphos states that Allen as a parasitic type has been influenced for years and resumes trying to absorb Allen, telling him that he is trying to help him. Crown Clown refuses to attack and Apocryphos states that it wishes for Allen to be absorbed, claiming that the greater power will suppress the 14th. Allen tells him the thought of joining with him makes him sick.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 204, Page 16 Enraged, Apocryphos prepares to deliver a fierce blow to Allen, but Road throws herself between them and is hit, instead.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 204, Page 17 Link then rises and intervenes, using a destructive CROW seal on Apocryphos that results in a large explosion.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 204, Page 20 As Tyki escapes with Timcanpy, Allen and Road, Apocryphos attacks Link and assures Allen that he will not let him escape.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 204, Page 26 Apocryphos then resumes his Cardinal disguise and slips away,D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 205, Page 7 going after Allen and tracking him with his powers over Innocence.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 205, Page 16 Searching for A.W. arc Three months later, Apocryphos arrives at a train station in London, in his Cardinal disguise, still tracking Allen Walker and vowing that Allen will not escape from him this time. Apocryphos appears again later on and asks Kanda how much the watch is. Kanda tells him that it is a repair shop and not a regular store. Meanwhile, Allen's Innocence reacts to Apocryphos' presence, knowing that he is near. Apocryphos expresses his regrets that the watch cannot be purchased but as he glares up at Timcanpy, he is crushed. However, he quickly recovers, piercing Timcanpy with tendrils of Innocence and throwing him back. A fight ensues between Apocryphos and Kanda but Apocryphos makes quick work of Kanda. He then informs Tim that he's aware of Tim's single weakness and despite a last ditch effort by Kanda to defeat him, Apocryphos still manages to pierce Tim with a peculiar shard from his mouth. Apocryphos then decides to leave Allen alone, stating to the two unconscious fighters he'll keep his promise for today and marvels at Timcanpy to end his life for his master's sake. As he leaves, he recalls the information inside Kanda's head and discovers that Link is alive. He notes that his betrayal is a felony regardless the reason and that Link will be pursued to death. He notes Lvellie's obsession to the 14th is what caused Link's predicament. Apocryphos then grows wings and blinds the civilians, erasing their memories of him all the while stating this is all for the Heart. Just then a large spiked coffin appears from the ground and closes on him and he easily breaks out of it only to be shot at point blank range by the Noah twins Jasdero and Devit and loses his head. A large monster erupts from where his head was and the twins begin to fight him. Later on, the twins report to Feedler that together with Sheril and Mercyma they successfully captured Apocryphos and ask for Tyki's assistance. Waiting for Tyki, the twins have fun changing the form of the monster capturing Apocryphos in front of an annoyed Sheril and a bored Mercym.Volume 25, Bonus References Navigation Category:Character Subpages Category:History